


'Cause Your Love Is Always Waking Mine

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Mile High Club, Modern AU, flight attendant!Tissaia, frequent flyer!Yen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Tissaia is a professional. That's what she tells herself (repeatedly) when she sees the stunning passenger in 3A. Flight attendants DO NOT have flings with passengers...even when they're gorgeous and flirty and okay, maybe she has a small problem.Done for a prompt: FlightAttendant!Tissaia, FrequentFlyer!Yen, and an airplane meet-cute (with a little bit of mile high club thrown in).
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	'Cause Your Love Is Always Waking Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the flash fiction challenge!

"There's a stunner in 3A, if you're interested."

Tissaia ignores Jaskier. He's not a bad guy, just a little mouthy, but he's constantly trying to set her up with random passengers to "loosen her up." She thinks there's absolutely no call to loosen up when they're working--on a plane at 35,000 feet, no less--and she usually doesn't dignify him with a response. Just last week he tried to convince her to hook up in the airplane _bathroom_ with a blonde woman that had been seated in first class. She was gorgeous, but not quite Tissaia's type, and she'd managed to avoid all of Jaskier's stupid attempts at engineering reasons for her to run into the woman.

It's almost time for the beverage service, and she said she'd take the first-class group today. Her breath catches in her throat when she gets to the third row and sees a young woman who is quite possibly the most beautiful person she's ever seen in her life. A quick glance at the seat number confirms that this is the one Jaskier was talking about, and she grumbles a little internally at him being right for once.

"Can I get you anything?" she asks, and the younger woman turns to look at her and flashes her a charming smile.

"Just water, please." 

Tissaia nods, hands her a fresh bottle, and valiantly ignores the sparks that shoot down her spine when their fingers brush. 

When she eventually makes it back to the galley, Jaskier wiggles his eyebrows at her, and she turns away to hide the smile that flits across her face when she looks back and sees 3A watching her.

###

3A turns out to be a new frequent flyer on several of Tissaia's primary routes. The third time they see each other and Tissaia asks if 3A needs anything, the younger woman winks and says, "Your name would be a good start."

It catches Tissaia off guard, because it sounds like she's _flirting_ , and there's no way that someone this gorgeous could possibly be interested in her. And she doesn't usually give passengers her name, because it never ends well, but she can't resist the hopeful expression on 3A's face.

"Tissaia," she says, and the younger woman smiles. 

"Yennefer." She holds a hand out for Tissaia to shake, and for a moment all the flight attendant can focus on is how soft the other woman's skin is. But then they're pulling apart, and she hands her the usual bottle of water, and the moment is gone. 

Jaskier gives her a salacious smirk when she gets back to the galley and makes a lewd gesture towards the bathroom, and Tissaia lightly shoves him away before trying to distract herself from the flutter in her chest with mundane prep work for the next service.

###

The tension simmers between her and Yennefer for weeks after that, and Tissaia's favorite trips become the ones when she sees Yennefer's name on the passenger manifest. They chat, and more than once Tissaia thinks she catches the younger woman staring at her ass as she walks past in the aisle, but neither of them makes a move.

Jaskier moans and groans about how the unresolved sexual tension is killing him, but Tissaia doesn't know what to do about it. She still can't quite believe that this is anything more than a way to pass the hours in the air for Yennefer, and she's certainly not going to hit on a passenger. 

So they're stuck in a never-ending cycle of being so close yet never close enough, and she silently starts to agree with Jaskier's assessment about this being a special kind of torture.

###

It finally happens on a long-haul international flight. Tissaia has been running up and down the aisles for what feels like hours in response to a spate of particularly needy passengers, and she hasn't gotten a moment to be able to so much as glance at Yennefer. 

Everyone is finally settling into sleep, the lights on the plane dim and the only sound the faint rustling of scratchy airplane blankets as she makes her way to the front of the plane. She's a bit disappointed to see Yennefer's seat is empty and makes a mental note to check back on her in a few minutes to see if she needs anything.

She gets to the galley and sighs, rolling her shoulders, when the sound of the bathroom door opening startles her. She whirls and finds herself face-to-face with Yennefer, and the younger woman stares at her with wide eyes. Tissaia is so caught up in the way the other woman's eyes look almost purple in the dim lighting that she forgets how to move, and she watches with fascination as violet darkens to black and a pink tongue darts out to moisten full lips.

In the next instant, a hand fists in the front of her uniform and drags her into the bathroom, the door shutting behind them and enclosing them in the small space. Tissaia bites her lip to contain a groan at the feel of Yennefer being pressed against her like this, and her eyes flutter closed when a soft hand comes up to cup her cheek.

"Do you want this?"

The words are breathed across her lips and Tissaia shivers. But then she opens her eyes and is nodding enthusiastically, and Yennefer mutters something that sounds suspiciously like _Thank god_ before surging forward to capture her mouth in a searing kiss.

###

By the time they emerge, Tissaia's makeup is smudged and she has to straighten her skirt as Yennefer walks back to her seat. 

"Soooo?"

Tissaia jumps at the voice behind her and then scowls when she sees Jaskier sitting there watching her with a raised eyebrow.

She pointedly ignores him, but makes a mental note to try to set him up with the strapping gentleman in 6B sometime in thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you're actually a flight attendant and I butchered any airplane lingo or your actual job description! Yell at me on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa or in the comments :)


End file.
